


Fearful Hopes

by Lumeleo



Series: Have a Little Hope [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fear, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Open Relationships, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: When Thanatos hears what should be joyful news, he is gripped by fear instead. Nyx offers him some advice.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Have a Little Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	Fearful Hopes

“There you are! We were waiting for you.”

Thanatos blinked. It was not often that Hypnos was there to greet him as he arrived back in the House of Hades, not without needing to be awakened first, at least. Yet now his sleepy brother was all but vibrating with apparent excitement, the hooded eyes shining. “Did something happen?”

“Yes! It’s Zag.” Thanatos’s heart stopped for a moment before he gathered himself. If it was something terrible, Hypnos wouldn’t be grinning like a fool. “He’s speaking with the Queen now, but I’m sure he’ll want to see you soon enough.”

“Hypnos, please. What happened to him?” As much as he wanted to grab his brother and shake him until the words fell out, Thanatos held himself back. He doubted that would actually help.

“Well, he hasn’t been feeling too well lately. Don’t know the full extent of it, but I noticed he’s been sleeping a lot, and that’s really not like him. The Queen finally spoke with him about it, and together with Mother they figured out what’s ailing him.”

“My patience is wearing thin.” Thanatos frowned, about to rethink the strategy of shaking Hypnos. Luckily for his brother, this was when Achilles stepped up.

“What your brother is trying to get at is, it seems Zagreus is with child.” Achilles smiled, as though he hadn’t just spoken utter nonsense. “The details of such are best left to those who have some experience with it, which I expect is the topic of the Queen’s current conversation with him.”

“What do you mean, with child?” Thanatos looked at his Hypnos, half expecting to find his own confusion reflected there. However, Hypnos was simply beaming at him, confirming the news without words. “Zagreus is a man, and I would think I know.”

The crude implications of his words failed to affect Achilles, whose smile did not waver. “We never did establish what exactly he is the god of. If my suspicions that he might have dominion over life are correct, it would not be unusual at all for him to manage such things.”

“I mean, it’s not the weirdest thing I’ve heard of,” Hypnos added. “Don’t Olympians have children in all sorts of strange manners?”

“Perhaps, but I thought we were far away from all such oddities.” Thanatos shook his head. “I… think I need to think for a moment. Do let me know when he is free to speak.”

“Of course.” Achilles nodded. He might have also halted Hypnos as he made to follow Thanatos, but that was only a guess as Thanatos was already moving away.

He soon found himself at the south west balcony, gazing out to the River Styx. Usually the sight of it calmed his heart, but today he failed to find such peace. Not when the thoughts battling in his heart were more restless than the river could ever be.

“Thanatos?”

He contemplated not answering, but he knew better. His mother would not leave him be, not if she thought he was upset. “Yes?”

“You seem… unhappy.” Nyx paused. “About the news? Hypnos mentioned you were told upon your arrival.”

“Ah. Do not misunderstand me.” Thanatos shook his head. “It would give me naught but joy to build a family with Zag. However, I fear I may not be so fortunate.”

“Oh?” Her voice grew almost hesitant. “Do you think he might have been unfaithful?”

Thanatos couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Oh, that was never a concern for us. I like to think his heart belongs to me, but Zag’s body and pleasure are his to share with whoever he will. If anything, it gives me some level of comfort to think that he can find companionship elsewhere when my duties take me away for long stretches of time.”

“Then what is it you are so fearful of, my child? Please, help me understand.”

“I was just — just thinking of the potential parents.” Thanatos sighed. “No shade could bring forth new life; we’d have been overrun by now otherwise. I can’t imagine Zag would waste his precious moments on the surface to lie with a mortal, either. Charon seems quite uninterested in such things, Megaera may have the fire but not the means, and Zag would not dally with his father. All in all, unless something truly unexpected has happened, the only ones I can think of who might have fathered a child by him are Hypnos or myself.”

“You are afraid the babe might be your brother’s, then?”

“Quite the opposite.” Thanatos gripped the railing tighter for a moment before he forced himself to relax. “I hope it is so.”

“What do you mean?” He could feel Nyx approaching, though she halted just short of reaching his side.

“I am death incarnate, mother.” His voice fell to little more than a whisper, though he trusted she would hear him either way. “I cannot imagine any seed I plant could grow to fruition, even if it managed to take root. And I — I could never wish for Zag to feel that pain, certainly not on my account. I will happily help him raise the child of another, if that is what would shield him from the loss.”

“I see.” Nyx finally stepped up to his side, one hand tracing the railing. “I wish I could banish your fears, but I’m afraid that is quite beyond me. I am not my daughters, and it is not my place to see what is to come. However, there are a few things I would like to remind you of, though I am not sure how helpful they will be.”

“Oh?” Thanatos turned his head a bit, stealing a glance at her before he averted his gaze again. “And what is it you want to say?”

“One, Zagreus is strong. Strong enough to face death countless times for mere glimpses of his mother, and certainly strong enough to bear the sorrow, if it is to come.” At last Nyx set her hand on his shoulder, cool and comforting as the night. “Two, Zagreus has already defied the odds, time and time again, from the first time he came into this world. You are right, it might seem impossible for a child to overcome the burden of your nature. However, if there is anyone who could bear a child of yours and see them flourish, it is him.”

“I wish I could have your hope.”

“I’m sorry that I cannot inspire more of it in you.” Nyx sighed. “If you truly wish to know, I could ask the Fates. They, if anyone, would already know what awaits the babe.”

“No.” As much as he yearned to know, even if it was only to prepare himself for grief, he couldn’t accept that. “They were wrong before about Zag himself, or at the very least quite misleading. That prophecy brought nothing but grief to this House. No, unless the Fates themselves so insist, I will welcome them to stay out of the matter of Zagreus and the child.”

“Very well.” Nyx paused. “Would you accept a word of advice from me, at least?”

“From you, Mother? Always.”

“Do not hide your fears from Zagreus.” She touched Thanatos’s arm. “You may think you would be shielding him from such worries, but that would not serve either of you well. Let him give you strength, as you give him the same.”

“Right. I will… try.” She was right, he would have liked to keep his fears from Zagreus as long as he could. However, he could not imagine his concern would escape Zagreus’s notice, not unless he fled the House until everything was over with, for better or worse. That was not something he could do, not if he had a choice. The only thing he feared more than Zagreus facing such grief was having it happen without Thanatos there to support him.

“Good. You will both need each other, even more so than before.” Nyx slid her hand down to cover his hand on the railing, only for a moment. “It is not an easy task, being a parent. However, I am certain it will bring you plenty of joy as well.”

“I certainly hope so.” Thanatos paused. “Do you think Zag and his mother are done with their conversation yet?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not. However, I’m sure they have covered the most important points enough that you would not be unwelcome.” Nyx pushed the hood off Thanatos’s head, brushing her fingers over his hair in an affectionate gesture. “Leave your fears aside for now, my child. Even if everything is not certain, you are allowed to rejoice.”

“Again, I will try.”

It turned out it would have been difficult indeed not to be happy as he peeked through the doorway to Zagreus’s room, only to find Zagreus look away from his mother and give him a brilliant smile. The next moment Zagreus rushed to him, leaping up to wrap his arms around Thanatos’s neck and pull him into a kiss.

“I have had worse welcomes.” Thanatos floated down enough for Zagreus’s feet to meet the floor again. “You really ought to be less reckless, if indeed you are with child.”

“Oh, please.” Zagreus chuckled. “I’m never going to be the type to take anything slow and you know it. I’ve already been banned from any escape attempts for the time being, though.”

“Good. You might have worked a miracle already, but I would rather not endanger it so.” Thanatos brushed his hand over Zagreus’s stomach. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he thought he could feel a small bulge there already. “You truly never will cease to surprise me, huh.”

“Someone has to keep you on your toes. Figuratively, at least.” Zagreus’s grin softened, though it didn’t disappear. “You’re happy, then?”

Thanatos looked at Zagreus’s beaming face, glanced past him at Persephone’s more collected but no less joyful expression. He returned his eyes to Zagreus, the reckless fool who had won his heart, and wondered if he might see that same grin on the face of someone much smaller but no less precious.

“I am,” he said, and found it was the truth. “Terrified in a thousand different ways, but happy.”

Surely, even the chance at such happiness was worth any amount of fear.


End file.
